sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
SOTF-TV Season 1 Death Order
Here within lies the order by which the students from Detroit Central High and Silver Dragon Academy died in Season 1 of SOTF-TV. An analysis by team may be found here. Death Order 66th - Anthony Rollins - Shot by Karen Ruiz 65th - Rishi Kohli - Shot by Karen Ruiz 64th - Isaac King - Shot by Vincent Sullivan 63rd - Nick Simmons - Shot by Jonas Jeffries 62nd - Lou Becker - Bludgeoned by Amber Lyons 61st - Bob Lazenby - Drowned by Kevin Fielding 60th - Harold Finston Smythe - Beaten by Zachariah Johnston 59th - Tristan Hart- Tampered with collar causing detonation. 58th - Holly Hadaway - Stabbed to death by Odile Jones 57th - John "Jack" Lemmon - Shot by Odile Jones 56th - Suzanne Lanford - Drowned in the Inland Lake 55th - Devonte Washington - Neck broken by Marcus Walker 54th - Marvia Jones - Shot by Karen Ruiz 53rd - Marion Clayton - Poisoned by Zachariah Johnston 52nd - Todd Hudson - Fell into volcano 51st - Tiffany Dexter - Shot by Karen Ruiz 50th - Jaszmine Johnson - Strangled by Shawn Morrison 49th - Kevin Fielding - Collar accidentally detonated by producers 48th - Panya Bishara - Shot by Alicia "Ali" White and stabbed by Mae St. Clair (killing blow undetermined) 47th - Peter Campbell - Shot by Timothy Walker 46th - Sean Davidson - Hung by Zachariah Johnston 45th - Joshua Doyle - Impaled on own knife, exploded by mistake by Katherine Clements 44th - Eloise Winterburn - Shot by Zachariah Johnston 43rd - Alicia "Ali" White - Stabbed by Zachariah Johnston 42nd - Sidney Rice - Repeatedly shot by Karen Ruiz 41st - David Myerez - Repeatedly shot by Karen Ruiz 40th - Jeanette Buendia - Collar detonated for entering a Danger Zone 39th - Skyler Thsani - Beaten to death by Daniel Renard 38th - Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden- Throat crushed by Vincent Sullivan 37th - Katherine "Kathy" Clements - Shot by Karen Ruiz 36th - Brenda Hernandez - Shot by Karen Ruiz 35th - Cesar Perdomo - Shot by Odile Jones 34th - John Benson - Shot with a crossbow bolt by Daniel Renard This is the halfway point in the game 33rd - Michael Clark- Collar detonated for remaining in Danger Zone 32nd - Leopold Sutherland - Shot by Karen Ruiz 31st - Jonas Jeffries - Hit in the face with a hatchet by Sterling Odair 30th - Ben Grayson - Impaled and shot by Vincent Sullivan 29th - Simon Porter - Shot by Glen Bole 28th - Glen Bole - Shot by Vincent Sullivan 27th - Michael Marshall - Beaten to death by Chelsea Roberts 26th - Axel Stadler - Stabbed in the neck by Chelsea Roberts 25th - Zachariah Johnston- Bled out from wounds inflicted by Karen Ruiz 24th - April Stone - Accidentally shot in the head by Natalie "Nate" Chauncey 23rd - Ferric "Eric" Tam - Shot by Madelyn Connor 22nd - Chelsea Roberts - Died of head injuries inflicted by Axel Stadler 21st - Anna Hitchins - Shot by Vincent Sullivan 20th - Jacob Langston - Throat crushed by Robert "Bobby" Goldman 19th - Robert "Bobby" Goldman - Stabbed and toppled by Amber Lyons 18th - Jhamel Thompson - Collar detonated by Jared Clayton 17th - Karen Ruiz - Released for attaining ten kills 16th - Marcus Walker - Died of wounds inflicted by Madelyn Connor 15th - Timothy Walker - Shot by Mason Ross 14th - Brennan O'Brian - Strangled by Madelyn Connor 13th - Sterling Odair - Shot by Mae St. Clair 12th - Vincent Sullivan - Died of complications from various injuries 11th - Daniel Renard - Struck with a machete by Amber Lyons, resulting in collar detonation 10th - Mae St. Clair- Shot by Madelyn Connor 9th - Renée Carlson- Shot by Natalie "Nate" Chauncey 8th - Amber Lyons - Shot by Odile Jones 7th - Mikaela Warner - Died of blood loss after sustaining injuries in a fall 6th - Odile Jones - Suicide by gunshot to the head 5th - Natalie "Nate" Chauncey - Died due to wounds caused by Mason Ross 4th - Madelyn Connor - Shot by Mason Ross and Shawn Morrison 3rd - Alexis Allwell - Shot by Madelyn Connor RUNNER UP - Shawn Morrison - Shot by Mason Ross WINNER - Mason Ross Kill Rankings 10 Kills: :Karen Ruiz (Anthony Rollins, Rishi Kohli, Marvia Jones, Tiffany Dexter, Sidney Rice, David Myerez, Katherine "Kathy" Clements, Brenda Hernandez, Leopold Sutherland, Zachariah Johnston) 5 Kills: :Zachariah Johnston (Harold Finston Smythe, Marion Clayton, Sean Davidson, Eloise Winterburn, Alicia "Ali" White) :Vincent Sullivan (Isaac King, Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden, Ben Grayson, Glen Bole, Anna Hitchins) :Madelyn Connor (Ferric "Eric" Tam, Marcus Walker, Brennan O'Brian, Mae St. Clair, Alexis Allwell) 4 Kills: :Odile Jones (Holly Hadaway, John "Jack" Lemmon, Cesar Perdomo, Amber Lyons) :Mason Ross (Timothy Walker, Natalie "Nate" Chauncey, Madelyn Connor, Shawn Morrison) 3 Kills: :Amber Lyons (Lou Becker, Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Daniel Renard) 2 Kills: :Daniel Renard (Skyler Thsani, John Benson) :Chelsea Roberts (Michael Marshall, Axel Stadler) :Mae St. Clair (Panya Bishara, Sterling Odair) :Natalie "Nate" Chauncey'' (April Stone, Renée Carlson)'' :Shawn Morrison (Jaszmine Johnson, Madelyn Connor) 1 Kill: :Jonas Jeffries (Nick Simmons) :Kevin Fielding (Bob Lazenby) :Marcus Walker (Devonte Washington) :Timothy Walker (Peter Campbell) :Sterling Odair (Jonas Jeffries) :Glen Bole (Simon Porter) :Alicia "Ali" White (Panya Bishara) :Katherine "Kathy" Clements (Joshua Doyle) :Robert "Bobby" Goldman (Jacob Langston) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: :Tristan Hart (Tampered with collar causing detonation) :Suzanne Lanford (Drowned in the Inland Lake) :Todd Hudson (Fell into volcano) :Kevin Fielding (Collar accidentally detonated by producers) :Jeanette Buendia (Collar detonated for entering a Danger Zone) :Michael Clark (Collar detonated for remaining in a Danger Zone) :Jhamel Thompson (Collar detonated for ignoring directions from the producers) :Vincent Sullivan (Died of complications from various wounds) :Mikaela Warner (Died of blood loss after sustaining injuries in a fall) :Odile Jones (Commited suicide via gunshot to head) Category:SOTF-TV